


Timeline

by Titch360



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titch360/pseuds/Titch360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look here to find where all my stories fit in to my own Batman universe.  Just know, I do not write canon.  This is just how I see all my stories fitting together.  This will be updated as new stories are created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

Timeline

 

The years listed are how I see things happening in my own universe, which has nothing to do with DC's universe.  Items in brackets ([ ]) are timeline events, used to denote actions in time, with no specific story attached to them.  If you see a story title that you can't find a corresponding story for, then most likely that story hasn't been written yet.  New titles are usually added to the timeline once I have a story idea that I feel will make a good tale.  Once I have an outline and a title, the title will be added to the timeline.  I will post my backlog as quickly as I can.

 

Remember, this is NOT CANON.  I am well aware that my event dates and DC's event dates come nowhere close to lining up.  I like mine better, that is why I write in my own universe, instead of DC's.

 

1945:     [Alfred born]

1968:     Alfred's Interview

1970:     [Bruce Born]

1980:     [Thomas and Martha Wayne killed]

1986:     [Dick born]

              [Barbara born]

1990:     [Jason born]

1995:     [John and Mary Grayson killed]

              Bats and Noble

              Hide and Seek

1996:     [Tim born]

1997:     Under the Big Top

              Bats and Birds and Mice

1998:     Straw, Sticks, and Bricks

1999:     Field Trip

2003:     [Dick becomes Nightwing after fighting with Bruce]

              [Damian born]

2004:     [Jason becomes Robin]

2008:     [Jason killed by the Joker.  Resurrected soon after]

              The Interview

2009:     [Tim becomes Robin]

              Thunder Buddies

2010:     Sometimes

2012:     Rebound

               Houses

2013:    Surveillance

              [Damian comes to live with Bruce on his 10th birthday]

              The Bath

              [Bruce 'dies']

2014:     Hopes and Dreams

              Dark Days, Black Nights

              [Bruce 'back from the dead']

              Changes

              Car Shopping

              Blood Son

              Forgotten

2015:     3-15

              Water Balloon Fight

              The Birthday Present

              They Found Out

              Damian's Secret

              Payback

              The Favor

              School of Wrong

2016:     Hat in Hand

              Lean on Me

              Mixed Doubles

              Wayne Day

              Birds of a Feather

              Intrigue

              Grudge Match

              Political Party

              The Fire That Burns

              Left Turn

              Bruce and Damian's Excellent Adventure             

              The Art of the Con

              Fry Up

              Technicolor Pachyderms

2017:     School Spirit

              Fools

              Giving Back

              Invasion

              Inquiry

              Future Tense

              Sugar

              Assistants

              Baby Steps

              Inspiration

2018:     Doubleback

              Sour Sweet

              Our Father's Sons

              Bonding

              Hero Hunt

2019:    Break

              The Torch

              Better Man Than I

              Final Exam

              The Torch, Part 2

              Congruence

              Not What It Seems


End file.
